


Teammate Love

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Pairing, Humor, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Trip had always known living among humans would take some adjustment, thankfully his team deals with being in the past by turning to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teammate Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Time Force. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for this prompt for queer_fest: Any Ranger, Attitudes toward sexuality are different in the year 3000. How does any LGBT member of Time Force deal with spending time in the late 20th century and the attitudes there?
> 
> A/N2: I started trying to write this prompt from Lucas' pov, but he dug his heels in and wouldn't budge. I switched to Trip, though I can't really tell you when this turned into an OTteam story.

Trip had accepted, when he had become a part of Time Force, that he would be making his home among mostly humans. He’d learned how to communicate mostly orally and was now used to minds that preferred to be locked into their own heads. He’d become accustomed to their ways and he’d thought he’d understood that they’d been even more close-minded in their past.

That was before he, Jen, Lucas and Katie had stolen a time-ship and essentially stranded themselves in the past until Ransik could be brought in. The first time Lucas hit on Wes the shock that Wes felt ran through Trip inadvertently. Trip got a flash of Wes kissing a dark haired young man who wasn’t Lucas; he got the flash of longing, want lust and confusion. It was tinged with memory, that sense of the past and Trip couldn’t quite understand why Wes shoved it aside quickly before he joked to Lucas and ignored that Lucas had essentially been propositioning him. Lucas hadn’t pushed, seemed to realize he’d slipped into old habits that weren’t considered as socially acceptable in this time.

Then Lucas had thrown himself into dating only women with the same single-mindedness and resentment he’d put into getting his license. Trip watched as Lucas grew grouchier, snapped more easily. Trip could practically feel how confined Lucas felt by not being able to freely flirt with whomever he wanted.

Trip hadn’t understood the feelings from Wes until he’d met Eric, realized Eric was the young man from the memory. The loneliness and longing rolled off Eric and contradicted the closed off don’t-need-any-of you persona. The love Eric still carried for Wes shone through and Trip couldn’t understand why Eric thought he’d never have a chance and shouldn’t want Wes. Trip couldn’t understand the self loathing.

How could anyone not understand that love was love?

Wes and Jen danced around each other, Jen’s grief and sense of duty kept them apart. Eric and Wes danced around each other, the misunderstandings of the past and society’s expectations kept them apart. Lucas touched upon dancing around all of them, realized he shouldn’t and became more and more isolated.

“We have to do something about Lucas,” Katie stressed, “He’s so sexually frustrated he’s starting to drive me insane.”

Trip tilted his head up from where it was resting on Katie’s bare stomach. They had managed to find some alone time and had taken advantage of it. Katie reached out and ran a thumb over his gem, “He has to be affecting you.”

Trip shivered, but managed, “What about Jen?”

“She’s grieving and trying not to be attracted to Wes.”

“She’s starting to close herself off and bury herself internally,” Trip worried, “She’s trying to only focus on her revenge. It isn’t heathly.”

“Jen,” Katie worried, before she ran a hand into his hair, “Do you think she needs…”

“Just as much as Lucas,” Trip answered before she finished.

“Those two always did have crazy high sex drives,” Katie smirked, “I don’t think Jen’s been with a woman since she and Alex decided to be monogamous and Lucas always did want you.”

Trip smiled.

Katie kissed him then asked, “I’d have shared, why did just want me, pick me over Lucas?”

“You were ready to love, he couldn’t see that someone might love him for who he is and not who he is to the public.”

Katie smiled and they shared another kiss before working out the details of their scheme to try and ease some of the tension that Jen and Lucas were feeling. Thankfully two days later Wes had a job that kept him away right as Lucas was coming back. Trip said goodbye to Wes and then waited for Lucas and Katie went off to retrieve Jen.

Lucas came bounding up the stairs and then paused when he realized it was only him and Trip and that Trip was sitting on one of their mattresses. Trip stood.

“Where’s Circuit?”

“I asked for some privacy,” Trip answered.

“Katie and Jen?” Lucas asked, “I thought we were going to do pizza for dinner.”

“Katie took Jen to a hotel so she could seduce her,” Trip answered happily.

Lucas stared, wet his lips and asked, “What are you…”

“I stayed to seduce you.”

Lucas blinked before he shook his head, “We didn’t get to go through all the procedures necessary to make it safe for us to function in this time. I’ve flirted, I’ve dated, but I’ve followed procedure and I haven’t...”

“I know,” Trip interrupted.

“You don’t know!” Lucas answered angrily.

“You’re frustrated,” Trip told him, “You want sex and it’s starting to eat away at you that you only feel safe hitting on women.”

Lucas frowned.

“And then you want to hit on men and you stop yourself,” Trip finished.

Lucas stared at his feet before he admitted, “It’s stupid to worry about if Wes would care or not. I don’t care what anyone else in this time thinks, but to think Wes would reject me because I flirted with him…”

Lucas trailed off and then looked up when Trip’s hat landed at his feet.

“He wouldn’t reject you,” Trip stated as he stripped out of his jacket and then shirt. It wasn’t until he started in on his pants that Lucas began shedding his own cloths.

“Katie going to kill me?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Trip teased, “She’s busy taking care of Jen, besides we’re both willing to share.”

Lucas grinned and closed the distance between them. The four of them took care of each other after that, none of them willing to risk changing something in the past or catching something they didn’t have an immunization for. At first it was just two people taking another aside and then sometimes it was three. It seemed a gradual progression to the occasional all four of them. It seemed almost right when Wes came back from a job early and caught all of them cuddling naked.

He stared.

“He feels left out,” Trip revealed, hoping to stave off any embarrassment or misunderstandings, “He doesn’t get that we’re missing him.”

Jen stood, looked at them and then looked at Wes. Wes’ eyes were huge, but he radiated longing. They shouldn’t, Time Force rules said that they shouldn’t, but he was a part of their team, a part of their lives and they loved him. Jen pulled him to her and then into the middle of the group.

“Hi,” Wes stated looking a little overwhelmed.

“Hi,” Katie greeted back, “I think Jen should kiss him first, before we all get a turn.”

Jen’s and Wes’ eyes met, they leaned closer to each other, their lips finally meeting as the rest of them watched. Lucas moved in eagerly as Jen moved back. Katie took a turn next and as Wes turned to him and pulled him close Trip told him, “Don’t think so much, just realize how much we love you.”

Wes grinned, “Think I already get that part.”

Wes completed their group, was the piece that was missing, but Trip found himself still worried about their sixth member. He brought Eric to his teammates', his lovers', attention.

“We should seduce him,” Lucas grinned.

“We should send Wes over with a big bow on his head so we don’t overwhelm him,” Katie grinned.

“What?” Wes questioned before laughing, “Eric would kill me. I so need back up for this.”

“He still loves you,” Trip said, “It’s why he gets so angry with you.”

“He rejected me,” Wes stressed, “and now I have you guys.”

“You could have him too,” Jen tried, “And then when we have to go home we’d know that you weren’t alone.”

Silence stretched as they all thought of what winning would mean, about how they’d be apart from each other.

“I say we just go over his house and seduce him,” Lucas said to break the silence, “No one can resist us!”

“No, I don’t think anyone can,” Wes agreed as he pulled Lucas into a kiss.

“So first we need to make sure he’s home,” Jen plotted, “And then we need to make sure he won’t leave.”

“And supplies,” Katie stated, “We’re going to need supplies.”

“So it’ll require planning,” Lucas smirked, “But it’ll be worth it.”

Trip grinned as they all began to detail what they’d like to do to Eric, with Eric. He cuddled into Katie and opened his mind to feel the love radiating off of them, he couldn’t wait to share that with Eric. He couldn’t wait to show Eric that even in this time period he didn’t have to be closed minded.


End file.
